Eternal Märchen 1: The Magical Tale of Mother Holle
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: Adapted from Brothers Grimm's Mother Holle. April had lived a happy life with her father until tragedy struck, causing her to live with her stepmother and stepsister. One day when losing her spindle in the well, April is forced to retrieve it by her stepmother. Jumping into the well, she will find a surprise waiting for her. What will happen? Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Family

**Adapted from Brothers Grimm. I do not own this story. Just the name of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken Family

Once Upon a Time... There was a cottage in the middle of the forest. It was a fairly medium size of a house. The walls were made out of white and yellow stones that are held together by cement and the roof was made out of blue tiles. Because it's in the middle of the forest, many flowers have covered the front side of the house. The vines from the green English Ivy found itself climbing and clinging to the walls, as if reaching for the sky. Living in the cottage is a merchant, Jim, and his beloved daughter, April.

Jim is a kind hearted and generous man. He has dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. In the summer, he would wear a light blue cotton shirt and black pants along with dark shoes with tips. It was his usual attire when trading with other countries. Despite him being a merchant, he made little money since others believed that he's too "soft" in his trade. With the money he had, he would go to the market to buy food for him and April. He was always accompanied by his daughter, who insisted in helping her poor father. In the winter, when no ships can take merchants to trade, he would stay home. When going outside in the frosty weather, he wears a large coat and boots when chopping wood for the fire. April would help her dear father with his work, collecting the wood he chop and bringing them back to the house. In any season or weather, his daughter always helped him and he was very proud of her.

He loves his daughter ever so dearly for she was the only thing left that reminded him of his late wife, Sophia. A couple of years ago, he met the woman living in the cottage. Beautiful long golden locks, soft light brown eyes, and beautiful rosy red lips. It was her kindness when she let him stay inside her cottage that made him fell in love with her and vise versa. She would live in the lonely cottage in the middle of the forest, so once every week, he would visit her and tell her stories of his travels. They eventually got married and a year later, a baby girl was born. Unfortunately, Sophia died during childbirth, leaving Jim to take care of his daughter by himself. Her last dying wish to him was:

"Take care of her, Jim. My sweet daughter... April."

"I will, Sophia." he promised tearfully at the sight of his dying wife on her deathbed.

Over the years, Jim nurtured the girl and she grew up to be the very image of her mother, a sweet and lovely girl. She has her mother's beautiful blonde hair, her bangs being parted down the center, however, she has the eyes of her father. Those gentle eyes as blue as the ocean. It was so intensive that when people looked into them, it's like they're staring at the endless sapphire-blue sea or the midnight dark sky. She also inherit her mother's pale ivory skin which makes her look like some kind of snow fairy during the winter. April has both of her parent's personality, having her mother's goodness and a caring heart and her father's determination and hard work.

* * *

One day, on her tenth birthday, Jim decided to remarry, knowing that he needs someone to look after April while he is on his business trips. He married a woman name Letha. She gives off this vibe of elegance and grace. Her dark hair is in a tight bun and her brown eyes show superiority. Her dress was a fancy red one, reaching to the ground that nobody can see her black boots. On the day she was to move into the cottage, April couldn't help, but felt a bit inferior in the presence of her new stepmother. She was wearing a simple white dress with the skirt reaching to her knees. The dress, itself, has long loose sleeves that covered half of her hands. Donning her tiny cute feet are dress shoes that were covered in dirt from the time spent in the forest. Her long hair was tied into two loose braids that rest on both sides of her shoulders.

"Who is this?" she heard a voice asked in a rather rude manner.

April looked to see that it was a girl, who was at least a year older than her, behind her new stepmother. She had brown eyes and hair, which is tied in high pigtails. Like her stepmother, the girl also wore a full dress, though it was dark green. She was very plump, though April didn't dare to say it out loud for that would've been rude.

"Now, now, Louise, be nice. This is your stepsister, uh..." Letha trailed off.

"April." April introduce herself.

"Yes, April." her stepmother told the girl. She then turned to the ten year-old. "April, this is your stepsister, Louise."

"It's great to meet you, Louise." April friendly replied and hold out a hand, hoping for a handshake.

Louise, however, swat the hand away and just gave her a cold glare.

"Mother, where's my room? I'm tired from traveling." Louise whined.

"It's upstairs, sweetie. Go up and take a nap, dear." Letha told her daughter. After Louise have gone upstairs, Letha turned to her stepdaughter, "Don't worry about her, April. She's a bit grouchy because we have to travel all the way into the forest. I'm sure she'll like you very soon once she get settle in her new home."

"Okay." April smiled so innocently.

"Now go on and help your poor old father. He must be working very hard right now in that cold weather." Letha told her.

April nodded cheerfully and headed for the door. When she was sure that she's alone, Letha went upstairs and muttered the word _brat_ as she headed for her room.

* * *

It has already been five months since Letha and Louise came into the family. April find it strange that Louise would never come out of the house or out of her own room. Whenever she came to wake her, the lazy stepsister would just tell her to buzz off and to leave her alone. A week later, April found out that her father has to go on a merchant trip since he packed up most of his things. On that day, he left a request for his daughter.

"April, can you promise me that you'll work hard for your new family? Despite that it has been five months, your stepmother and sister doesn't quite understand how to work in the forest." Jim asked.

"I promise daddy." she answered sadly. She wasn't sad about helping her family, she was sad that her father is leaving. Normally, she would follow her father wherever he goes. However, this will be the one where she can't come.

"I'll come back on your eleventh birthday." her father promised as he hugged her. "Goodbye, April."

"Goodbye, daddy." April hugged back.

After the farewell, Jim went to the ship that will take him to other countries to trade.

* * *

Seven months have passed and today was March thirty-first, just one more day until her birthday. April became worried over her father. The feeling of anxiousness haunted her. It was always on her birthday that she would worry before feeling joyful. Despite the presents her father would give her upon his return, all she wanted was for him to come back.

"Just one more day... One more day." April told herself. Just one more day of waiting and she'll see her father the next day... Or so she thought.

The next day, April the first, the girl turned eleven years-old. She would wait at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for a knock on the door or she would peek through the windows to see if a familiar figure came to the house. It wasn't until late at night, she heard a knock. She opened it, a smile spread across her face, expecting it to be her father. However, when she opened it, her smile vanished, when it turns out to be her father's friend, Mr. Eric.

"Hello, April." his tone was grim.

"Hello, Mr. Eric. Is my father coming home soon? Today is my birthday and I really want to spend time with him." April asked.

At the sight of her innocent look, her naïveness about the world, how there is unfortunate things in life, makes him wanted to hug the little girl, but he resist the urge to do so.

"I'm sorry, April. Your father isn't coming back." Mr. Eric told her.

"Why? Is he sick or is he busy with work?" April asked, filled with hope that she can wait more, as long as she can see her father again.

 _'The poor girl. She doesn't understand that life is a really precious thing. And for it to end...'_ he thought.

"N-no. He's... He's..." Mr. Eric was hesitate.

"He's what?" April questioned, she was now becoming anxious for the answer.

"He's dead." Mr. Eric told her the terrible news.

"What?" April asked. She thought she must have heard it wrong or rather, she hoped that she heard wrong though the tone of her voice betrayed those thoughts.

"He's dead, April. Your father drowned in the ship that was to take him home because of a terrible storm." Mr. Eric explained.

"Oh..." April trailed off as she was processing her thoughts.

When Mr. Eric saw that April was shaking and tears rolling down her face, he regretted the decision of telling her the truth. Would it had been better if he had lied to her? That way, the pain of being abandoned by a father wouldn't be that bad as losing one.

"Still..." he went to grab something in his coat. "He told me to give this to you. We got separated when we were trying to get into the life boat." he gave her a small present.

"T-thank you, Mr. Eric." April replied in broken voice. "G-good night." she closed the door.

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

After I said goodbye to Mr. Eric, I went into my room. It was quiet and dark. The only light that was in my room was the brilliance of the moonlight that shines through my windows. The world around me started to changed. Over these pass few months, stepmother didn't seem to care much about me like I thought and Louise never helped me with the chores. I didn't mind, but I wished they could have helped me. I bear no grudge against them, I can never hate them despite the unfair treatment. They are my family after all, even though stepmother told me that I'm not her "real" daughter. However, none of that mattered anymore, at least, for tonight anyways.

Sitting on my bed, I took the wrapping off my present and opened the tiny box. Inside was a flower icing headband. It glittered in the faint moonlight like the sparkling snow in the winter. I got up to try it on my hair, being very careful with it, treating it as if it was fragile. Looking in the mirror, it matched with my white dress and it goes along with my pale skin. White, after all, is my favorite color. I took it off and continued to stare at it for a little while longer. I will always treasure it for it is my last present from my father.

From that day on, after receiving news about my father's death, I hate wells, even the one that's in the backyard because I'm afraid of drowning. My dear father drowned in the sea, I don't want to drown in the well.

As I undo my braids, my hair fall onto my shoulders in slightly curled locks. Sleep began to take over my body as I lay on my bed. I kept my headband close to my heart as I drift to the land of dreams. In it, I saw my father. He was smiling at me, but his eyes showed regret as if he feels sorry for leaving me behind. Next to him, a ghostly figure appeared. She looked just like me, except her eyes are brown and she was older. The ghostly aura surrounding the woman gives off a nostalgic feeling as she gave me a small smile. They both drift away as I was left behind. Then something hit me. My mother and father may have been gone, but one thing did not disappear nor will it ever will; my promise.

In my dream, I looked up at the sky and I thought:

 _'I'll do my best, mother, father. I love you both... Goodbye.'_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review if you want more and please do, so I know how you feel. _  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Guardian of Earth

**Hi everyone. Enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Guardian of Earth

-April's P.O.V-

It has already been a year since father died on my eleventh birthday. I am now a twelve year old girl. I work around the house, doing simple chores such as sweeping the floors, making dinner, or going outside to collect firewood. As I tie my hair into the two usual braids that normally rest on my shoulders, I looked at my headband. The death of my father still troubles my thoughts as I carefully place the flowery band in my hair. From the way my headband rested on my head, with the ends are tucked under some strands of my hair, it could almost be mistaken for a tiara. I got up from my chair just as stepmother called for me.

"April, hurry up and make breakfast!" she hollered from the first floor.

"I'm coming." I told her.

Before I head out of my room, I took a light grey apron and tie it around my waist as I went down the stairs.

* * *

When I went into the living room, I saw my stepsister, Louise, sleeping on the armchair. She was wearing a different dress, having long sleeves and the skirt reaching to her knees. Other than that, most of her outfit remained the same with that dark green color. Looking to the left, I saw stepmother scowling at me, her arms crossed as she looked at me with intense hatred and animosity.

"Why are you just standing there, April? Hurry and make breakfast! Can't you see that poor Louise has been waiting a long time for you to get down here? Get to work!" Stepmother bossed me around.

As I walk into the kitchen, I heard Louise whining that she is _so_ hungry. I took out some eggs and started to grab some plates. Today was Friday, so breakfast would be pancakes with maple syrup. It took me ten minutes to make the batter and a little bit more to add the syrup along with some fruits. Strawberries are my favorite fruit because of the sweetness. After I made breakfast, Louise was already waiting at the table.

" _Finally_ , you took _forever_!" Louise complained. She exaggerated pronouncing those words to make it sound like she was some kitten clinging on a tree and help was slowly coming. It was dramatic, but unnecessary.

"It was only a few minutes." I meekly pointed out. I felt a bit disappointed that she didn't thank me for making her breakfast, but I was use to it anyway.

"Oh, enough about you. You're always trying to boast about yourself, thinking that you're better than anyone, you little self-centered girl!" Stepmother harshly told me. "Now, go outside and get some water from the well." she commanded me.

"T-the well?" I became worried.

"Yes, the well. Are you deaf? Now go and get it or no breakfast for you, young lady!" Stepmother yelled.

"Yes, stepmother." I answered miserably.

* * *

When I went outside with a bucket in my hands, the farm animals started to follow me. I considered them as my only friends since they would try to offered me comfort like what real friends would do. Because all the animals are my friends, including those from the forest, I can somehow communicate and understand them. A gift that isn't normally bestowal to human beings.

"There she is, the Princess of Springtime. How are you doing, April?" Jacob, the rooster asked.

"Hello, Jacob. I'm doing fine." I told him.

Jacob gave me the nickname "Princess of Springtime" because I was born during the spring and for the flowers that would mysteriously bloom during that time.

"Are you going to the well?" he questioned.

"Yes." I answered, trying to not show my fear, but it wasn't working.

"But aren't you afraid of wells?" he asked.

"I am, but stepmother told me to get some water." I explained to him.

"You shouldn't listen to that mean old witch." Jacob encouraged me. "If she wants water, maybe she'll melt!"

"Oh, Jacob. Don't say that. She is family after all, even though she hasn't been exactly kind to me." I countered. "And she isn't a witch."

"Well, she should be. I hope she gets back on her broom and go back to Oz... And take that wretched daughter of her's too." Jacob muttered as I decided to brushed off his comment.

As I got to the well, my body slowly became stiff, the feeling of dread overflowed in my mind. As I approached the round stone structure, I filled the bucket with water and quickly returned to the house.

"See you later, Jacob." I told him.

"Okay, see you soon, April." he waved at me with one of his wings.

* * *

-Letha's P.O.V-

It was unfortunate that I lost my second husband. Then again, I never really cared much for him anyway. I only married him out of pity, but it was mostly to support my sweet daughter, Louise. Now that he's gone, his entire cottage is mine, including the horrible thing that he calls his daughter. Ever since he left, his bedroom became mine while dear Louise takes the medium-size room. The ungrateful girl keeps her room since it was the smallest. When I told her that, she was relief. Ha, the fool. Why would anyone want the smallest room out of the entire house?

I was removing all of Jim's belongings from the room and replacing it with all of my stuff. It is my room now and I can do whatever I want with it. Jim didn't have much, just some old boxes that he left behind. I didn't dare opened them, it could be filled with old junk. As I move the junk out, the brat came into my view.

"What are you doing, stepmother?" the girl asked in curiosity.

"I'm getting rid of these junk. Can't you tell?" I told the girl.

"But these belong to daddy's." the brat pointed out.

"But these belong to daddy's." I mimic her in a mocking way. "Well, I don't care."

Just then, Louise came out of her room. She had dull eyes as if she was tire and was drained of all her strength. My poor daughter.

"What's going on?" Louise asked as she is rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, dear. April was making a commotion, all because she couldn't let go of the past. Louise, sweetie, why don't you also get rid of the junk in your room?" I suggested to my wonderful daughter.

"Fine. After that, can I go back to bed?" Louise questioned.

"Of course, dear. You can do anything you want after you get rid of the junk in your room." I told her.

"Great." Louise beamed as she returned to her room. I turned to see that the brat was still here.

"What are you standing there for? Go and finish your chores." I yelled at her with no concern.

"Yes, stepmother." the girl answered sadly.

The ungrateful girl. She shouldn't make a big deal out of this. She should be happy that I still offered her a place to stay. I could've made her sleep outside, but no, I gave mercy to the girl. Yet, she isn't making my life any easier. I returned to my room to get more useless junk out of the place. Soon, I'll buy new furniture of a finer taste to replace all the junk I threw out. This is going to be a great day.

* * *

-Louise's P.O.V-

After mother told me to get rid of the junk that filled my room, I became happy. I never got any space for my own personal stuff because of the junk that was already there. Well, no matter. All I have to do is get rid of the boxes that takes up the closet space. At the end of the day, I got rid a total of five boxes. Honestly, they were the only boxes in the room since when I first came here, the place was practically empty with the exception of the bed and dressing table. I threw them outside of the house, that joined the junk mother already put outside. It was a total of fifteen boxes.

"Finally." I happily sighed as I returned to my room and collapsed on my fluffy bed. I can now go back to sleep.

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

I couldn't believed that stepmother and Louise were throwing away mother's and father's belongings. After stepmother sent me to do my chores, I watched in constant worry as they threw the boxes outside. It was like they were throwing a piece of me outside like they didn't care, which they normally do. Because I was busy with my chores, I didn't have time to collect the boxes. At least fifteen of them were thrown out.

 _'I'll have to wait until nighttime.'_ I thought to myself.

After I made dinner for my step-family and they've gone to bed, I waited for them to be really sleeping before sneaking out the house. When I got outside, there's exactly fifteen boxes. Unfortunately, it was raining so I had to hurry and take all the boxes back inside before the rain could ruin what's inside the boxes. Five boxes that belongs to father was large with the other five being medium-size. All of mother's were medium with one of them being small. When I finished moving the boxes into the house, I was already soaking wet, but I didn't mind. I first started with mother's and moved them to my room. Next is the first half of father's while the last five large ones took me some time, but eventually, I got all fifteenth boxes into my room.

After I closed the door, I undid my braids because my hair was already dripping from the rain. With a pair of scissors, I cut all the boxes open. The ones that are large contained some of the stuff that father achieve during his travels. The medium size boxes contained most of his clothes that he wore at my age. I then moved into to my mother's belonging. The four medium boxes are filled with beads, shells, and sewing materials. After I put the clothes in the closet, the crafts materials in the drawers of my dressing table, and my father's achievements on a small shelf, I look to see that only mother's tiny box is left.

I opened the cardboard box to reveal my mother's jewelry box. It was a silvery color with snowflake designs on it... And it was locked, but I believed I know where the key is. Searching for the key inside one of my drawers, I found a heart shaped one. As I slide it into the keyhole, I heard a click and turned it. It became unlock and I opened it. Inside is a spring flower necklace, a white daisy. It was attached to an ivory color chain and at the center of the flower is a diamond. A note was left in the box. Written on the paper is a handwriting that isn't father's. It says:

 _Dear April,_

 _Though I might not be with you during your years of childhood to adulthood for I am very weak, I will always be with you. This necklace was made by me and your father to show our love to you. If you happen to find and read this note, then I am proud to give you this necklace and to have you as my daughter. Please wear it from now on, for it's like having a piece of me in you. Your father and I both love you. Remember that, April._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mother, Sophia_

I was shocked and at the same time, happy. I never knew my mother and to know that she loves me, really is surprising. Surprising, but expected. This time, the present was from mother. I now have both presents from those I loved, but lost. When I put my daisy necklace around my neck, the room suddenly became brighter as the moonlight was shining on me. The diamond in my necklace was glowing as I... I was glowing with a spring green aura.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give your review. What did you think of it? I'd really appreciate it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Miserable Child

**I have nothing to say, so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Miserable Child

-April's P.O.V-

After that strange thing that happened last night, I didn't understand what is going on. Every now and then, I feel... Connected to the Earth. However, I quickly forgotten about last night as it became more and more of a distant memory. A month has passed and my step family became poor after spending a lot of money on their fancy furniture. The chores kept piling up more and I had little time to eat. Worse of all, Louise kept demanding that she wants jewelry fit for a noble, in hopes that she will one day catch the eye of a Prince. I was worried that she'll take my necklace if she found out, so every morning, before I went downstairs, I had to tuck it under the neckline of my dress.

"April, hurry up! You lazybones! Are you going to stay up there forever?" Stepmother hollered from the first floor.

"Coming!" I told her.

* * *

Everyday is always the same. I'm the one who does the work while my stepmother and stepsister are doing... Well, what they normally do. Despite their obvious bossy and mean attitude, I had always thought maybe their were stressed, but I was wrong. There will be times where I caught them smirking at my distress, but I make sure they don't notice. To be honest, I don't mind if they're mean or not, so long as I have a place to stay. Normally, I'm pretty sure that others would rebelled, but I didn't. It wasn't my nature to be mean and cruel. Instead, I worked hard to honor my father's request. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it.

Winter started to come as the white snow blanket the forest. Unlike the changing seasons, stepmother and Louise hasn't changed. As I made my way downstairs, I saw Louise standing by the door, her arms crossed and her face having a smirk on it. She was wearing a dull red dress this time, rather than her usual dark green one. Because her favorite color is red, she would wear a dress of that color, which I find strange since she would mostly wear green. I remembered the time when I asked her my question...

 _"Louise." April nervously called out her stepsister's name on one autumn day, about two weeks ago._

 _"What do you want?" she asked in a very rude manner._

 _"I was wondering why you wear red?" the stepdaughter questioned in slight curiosity.  
_

 _"Because it's my favorite color!" Louise yelled suddenly that April jumped. "Now leave me alone! Your noisy presence will ruin my sleep. I was having a magnificent dream until you came to asked me your ridiculous questions."  
_

 _"I'm sorry, but I thought green was your favorite color."_

 _"It's not, I hate the color green! Green is such an ugly color... Just like white."_

 _Louise made a face of disgust and even spat at April, who remained unfazed from it._

 _"I don't think so. Green is the color of growth and harmony, I think it's a pretty color."_

 _"Who asked for your opinion? Go away, I don't want to see you."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Mother, April is accusing me of not liking the color red! She is mocking me by making me feel stupid! She is also claiming that I like the color green. Can you believe it? Worse of all, she ruined my long nap!"_

 _"April!"_

 _"You better get going." Louise smirk at the distraught April, knowing that she's in for it now._

 _April was slightly hurt by her stepsister's words and deception, but decided to not let it bothered her too much. She then left her stepsister alone to face her stepmother. It was then, at night, she recalled that time when she found her mother's necklace. When she put it on, she glowed a green aura. Soon, a few days have passed and April began to love the color green as much as she loves the color white. After all, green is the color that represent springtime. When all the greenery grows and the wonderful sight of the lush green grass.  
_

 _'Just what did it mean at that time?'_ I pondered at the thought for a moment.

"Hey, nitwit. Mom wants some firewood, so go outside and collect some." Louise sneered. Her sudden command snapped me from my thoughts, as I forgotten about that night once more.

As you now know, they have come up with a title, calling me "nitwit" instead of my name. It started less than a week ago, where Louise deemed me unworthy of my name, believing that my mother was horrible at giving it to me in the first place. I was a bit irritated that she insulted my late mother, but I didn't say anything. From then on, stepmother and Louise called me by that insult name.

"Okay, but it will be hard to carry all the wood by myself. Can you help me?" I didn't know why I asked since I know what the answer would be. Maybe it was because I wanted to give her a chance to prove that I was wrong about her.

"And freeze myself to death? Are you kidding me?" Louise resorted back with fury.

"That's right, nitwit. Louise is too fragile to be out in this harsh weather. You, on the other hand, shouldn't complain about your chores. Now go outside and get me some wood." Stepmother demanded.

I simply nodded and did as I was told. On my way out, I can see Louise made a face at me. By now, my friends thought that I should rebelled after my long time of mistreat. I couldn't since I'm too nice to do anything like that. Father once told me that good things come to those who wait. One day, I'll get what I deserve. I just don't know what it is. Unfortunately, I didn't have a good coat because I have outgrown it. However, it was all I have and Louise doesn't want to share. So, putting on what I have, I went outside.

* * *

-Jacob's P.O.V-

I was eating my food when I saw April exiting from her little cottage. It was snowing, yet her coat was very small, barely covering her body from the harsh wind. Despite the fact that she is forced outside with little to keep herself warm, she was determined. It angered me at the thought that the poor girl is taking ordered from that lousy witch and ugly stepsister and the fact that she's just a child who is only twelve years old! I followed her to stopped her from doing her work. If I do, maybe April can return to that comfy warm cottage of hers.

"Hi, April." I greet her.

"Hello, Jacob." she warmly greeted back at me.

"What does that mean witch want now?" I asked, not caring if I insulted that selfish woman.

"She asked for firewood, Jacob. It's to keep the cottage warm." the girl answered as she headed towards the shed. Once outside, she was carrying a cart.

I felt defeated at my ruined plans. I knew that the fire would need wood to keep it going. Saying goodbye, I watched as the girl headed towards the forest, her figure slowly getting smaller and smaller until she was gone.

* * *

-Letha's P.O.V-

It was very unpleasant that my lousy stepdaughter, whatever her name is, talk back to my poor Louise. Just who in the world does that brat thinks she is? A Princess? What a joke.

 _'The insolent child forgot to make dinner.'_ I notice that the kitchen counter was filled with only empty plates.

"I guess I have to make dinner myself." I sighed as I went into the living room.

Laying on the couch is my poor tired daughter. Oh, how the world can just be so cold hearted to her. There are only selfish people in this world, just like that nitwit.

"Louise, dear, do you want to help me make dinner?" I asked my sweet daughter.

"Why would I?" she questioned, which tells me that she can't sleep.

"I was just wondering, dear. Plus, it might help you to learn just like that nitwit." I gave her my reason.

"Don't even compare me to that wretched girl. She's very miserable to be my sister. She's not even my real sister." Louise commented.

"Oh sorry, dear. Never mind what I said. You continue to rest while I make dinner." I told Louise as she went back to her nap.

I'm going to teach that good-for-nothing a lesson once she returns. How dare she poison my adorable daughter with her very presence and ungrateful attitude. I went back into the kitchen to make tonight's dinner. The brat will get only a quarter portion of food on her plate. That will be her punishment for being such an ungrateful brat.

* * *

-Louise's P.O.V-

I am sick and tire of that brat always making my life complicated. All I wanted to do was to enjoy my life without doing anything. That didn't happen when mother asked me to make dinner. I can't believe the nitwit has even influence her to even suggest such a ridiculous idea. It was simply outrageous!

"Mom, I'm hungry!" I yelled from the living room.

"You'll have to wait for a while, dear. Mummy, is trying very hard to cook as fast as she can!" Mother responded.

"But I can't wait, I'm starving!" I complained.

"I'm sorry, dear. It's because of that nitwit that you are losing your health. My poor daughter." Mother sympathize me.

I was happy to know that mother preferred me than that horrible girl who is my awful step-sister. I went back to sleep, knowing that I'll have to wait for dinner to be served. After all, I have nothing to do other than to take a nap by the fireplace while dreaming contently, knowing that the girl will probably freeze to death outside and hopefully some wild animals will gobble her up. I happily sigh as I slump on my couch, returning to my sweet dreams. It was wonderful, because in my dreams, I am a Princess.

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

In the forest, I've been collecting firewood until the sun started to set. Where I live is in the southern parts of Germany, so it can get pretty dark early, especially during the winter. Having already a handful of wood in my arms, I put them in the cart. Unfortunately, the weather was getting even more worse, that I didn't collect much. The wood only filled up half the cart. Snow started to cover the top of my head and the cold wind cut my skin as it blows against my flesh.

"Achoo." I let out a small sneeze.

Shaking in the middle of the forest, I continued to find wood. However, I found out that I lost track of time, so I make haste to return home as fast as I can. Carrying the cart with firewood, I hurried myself out of the forest and towards my home.

"Hi, April." Jacob greet me once more upon my return.

"Good evening, Jacob." I replied as I quickly feed the animals dinner. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I can't stay for long. I have to get these wood inside for stepmother."

Placing the cart near the shed, I grab a handful of wood and rushed inside the house.

"I'm home." I told my step family, but what I got in return really shocked me.

 _Smack_

* * *

 **I hope you like chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Border of Life and Death

**Hi everyone, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Border of Life and Death

-April's P.O.V-

I felled to the floor as the impact made me dropped all the firewood from my arms. I placed a hand where stepmother had struck me on my left cheek. I didn't understand. Why did stepmother done it? What did I do wrong that I deserved it? I simply gaze into her cold brown eyes. Her angry and intimidating appearance loomed in front of me.

Trying to not show her any weakness, I asked, "What have I done to anger you?"

"Simple, for your forgetful and ungrateful nature. You are nothing, but a problem for me and Louise. You left me to make dinner because you forgot to make it. Because you did, Louise have to wait as her health is deteriorating from her fragile self." her tone is harsh and impassive.

"But I went outside to collect firewood like you asked me to." I reminded her

"Don't you dare talk back to me, you ungrateful nitwit. How dare you mock me and complain about your chores. Now, pick up the wood you carelessly dropped and quickly eat your dinner. Then immediately go to bed for tomorrow's work." she told me.

"Yes, stepmother." I replied sadly as she went upstairs, leaving me in the cold and dark.

After I picked up the wood and put them on the rack, I went into the dining room to eat my dinner. There wasn't much on the plate and it was basically scraps from what stepmother and Louise ate. However, it was still food and I'm not going to let it go to waste.

 _'At least it will provide me with some energy for tomorrow.'_ I thought positively as I ate my dinner bitterly.

Once I had finished eating my dinner and had washed my plate, I retire to my bedroom for the night.

* * *

Early in the morning, I got up from my bed to find myself shivering. Because my room was the smallest, the cold air manage to seep into the possible holes and cracks that resides in the old wood. After a couple of minutes pass without rest, I finally gave up sleeping and got up from my bed. I went to my closet to pick out the clothes to wear for today. After picking out my clothes, I took a towel to freshen myself up with a warm bath. By the time I got out, the sun rise, with its rays shining through my windows. I looked at myself in the mirror as I did my hair. I wore a white blouse with long sleeves and a light green bodice. Father believed that at the age of twelve, I was old enough to wear one. The skirt that I was wearing reached a little passed my knees and it is the same color as my bodice. As it swirls around me, I notice tiny flowers are embroidered at the end of the skirt. Once I finished braiding my hair, tucking my necklace under the neckline of my blouse, and placing my headband in my hair, I went downstairs.

The first floor was more colder than my room, so I had to put on long socks and new dress shoes that mother had in her spare. I would have worn boots, but they were gone. Stepmother must have took them as I ate my dinner last night. To warm the place, I decided to place some of the firewood in the fireplace. As the fire rises, I stared at it for a while, lost in thoughts. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked to see it was stepmother, who was ten steps away from me. She stood where she is, her eyes glared into mine and her arms were crossed.

"I see that you've gotten up early, good. Today, because we need money, I want you to spin thread." Stepmother told me as she threw the spindle next to me.

"W-where will I spin?" I asked. I hadn't even realized that I sounded nervous, but stepmother must have interpret it as shivering. A smirk spread across her face as her eyes gleamed with malice.

"You shall spin outside in the cold, of course." she answered as if it was obvious. "Right by the well."

"T-the well?" I dreaded her final answered. "B-but I can't-" I got cut off.

"Don't you dare try to talk back to me, nitwit. Anyway, who can stop me? Hm?" she questioned me. "Ah, that's right... No one. No one cares for you. If they did, they would have stopped me from making you a long time ago. So stop acting as if the whole world revolved around you because it doesn't!" she taunted me with those harsh words.

"Yes, stepmother." I replied sadly as I looked at the ground. I took the spindle and walked pass her without looking at her in the eyes. I grabbed my white apron that laid on the table and headed out the door.

"The brat." I heard stepmother huff just as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

As I tied my apron around my waist, I walked into the shed to get the spinning wheel and a stool. Jacob was already outside of the chicken coop and started to asked me the usual questions.

"Alright, what did that witch want now?" Jacob asked as I carried the spinning wheel and stool out of the shed.

"She wants me to spin." I answered.

"You looked passive, April." Jacob pointed out.

"Do I?" I questioned as I place the spinning wheel and stool near the well.

"Wait a minute, that's the well. Why are you spinning there if you're afraid of it?" he asked.

"Because stepmother wants me to." I replied back as I place the spindle on the spinning wheel.

* * *

-Jacob's P.O.V-

I couldn't believe that evil witch! Forcing April to spin in the cold. And worse of all, near the well she hate! April begin to spin thread until she stopped to notice me. I must have looked worried because of her response:

"Don't worry about me, Jacob. I'll be fine." she smiled at me. I can see in her eyes that she has hope, but I wonder... How long will she be able to sustain that hope?

Feeling that I will just slow her down, I retreat back to my little chicken coop. From where I stand, I can already see April having a troubled look on her face. She was never used to the cold without something to protect her from it. Yesterday, her coat was too small, but now... All she's wearing is a white blouse, a green bodice, green knee-length skirt, long socks, and normal shoes. I bet that the witch took her coat and boots for herself or rather for her spoiled mean daughter.

* * *

-Letha's P.O.V-

I was tire of the little brat always talking back at me. It was a good thing that I took her winter boots and coat last night. That was her punishment, to spin out in the cold. Just as she left, Louise came downstairs.

"Oh, my sweet little girl." I smiled as Louise rubbed her eyelids.

"Where's the nitwit?" she asked.

"Outside in the cold, spinning." I answered in a very pleased way.

"Oh, good. She deserves to be out in the cold." Louise agreed as she looked at the window. "Mother, the nitwit is not doing her work."

"What?" I thought I heard wrong.

"She's not spinning." Louise informed me.

I went to the window and pushed the curtains back. I saw the nitwit just sitting, not spinning.

"Well, we'll see about that." I became irritated at the girl as I headed out the door.

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

I was spinning for a very long time now. Unfortunately, because I have no gloves to protect my hands from the chilling air, they were starting to turn red until they became numbed. I had to blow on them to keep them warm. I didn't know that stepmother was coming towards me.

"Not working hard again, I see. Have you been sleeping on the job?" Stepmother scolded me.

"I wasn't, I was trying to keep my hands warm." I tried to explained.

"Don't try to lie to me, you ungrateful little brat!" she yelled at me. "All I asked was simple: To spin thread. Because of your unwillingness to follow such a simple chore, I want you spinning until night falls. Is that understood?"

"Yes, stepmother."

Jacob suddenly run out of his coop and started to angrily peck at stepmother's feet. To her, he was clucking, but to me, he was yelling at her for treating me with such unfairness.

"Go away, you stupid bird!" Stepmother kicked Jacob away as she walked back into the cottage.

"Why you ugly old witch! Go back to Oz where you really came from!" Jacob angrily screeched.

"It's alright, Jacob. Go back to your coop." I quietly told him.

"But-" he stopped himself, knowing that he can't argue with me. "Fine." he submit as he walked back, muttering angrily to himself.

I continued my work until the sun started to set. As dusk approached, the weather got even worse. It snowed very heavily that the wind howled. I hadn't realized that the wind had cut my finger. A drop of blood fell on the spindle, staining the white thread in red.

"Oh no." I started to panicked as I took the spindle off the spinning wheel.

 _'I have to wash the blood off or else stepmother will be furious at me. But how?'_ I thought worriedly.

I slowly turned my attention towards the well. As much as I hate it, I have no other way to wash the spindle. I walked with hesitancy, my footsteps sound against the snow lightly. I looked at the water as I dip the spindle in it. However, as I tried to wash the blood off, the spindle accidentally slipped from my fingers.

"No!" I cried as I tried to retrieve the spindle back, but it has already sunk deep within the depths of the well.

I became devastated at my loss. It was like when the nymph mourned over the man she loves as he drowned himself by his own reflection. I sank on my knees in defeat, my hands covered my face as I realized the mistake I made. I cried as I returned to the cottage.

* * *

"I'm home..." I answered between sobs.

"Ah, finally. Have you got the spindle?" Stepmother asked as Louise stood next to her.

I told her what had happened, about the spindle. I could never lie, even if it was for my own good.

"You nitwit!" she yelled in anger as I looked down in shame.

"Uh oh, you're in trouble now." Louise mocked me.

"I can't believe you threw it in the well!" Stepmother continued.

"But I didn't-" I got cut off.

"Get it back, even if you have to fall in it!" she ordered.

"But-"

"If you don't do it, then there will be no dinner for you!"

So I hurried outside.

* * *

It was already dark as night came. I walked on the steps that lead to the edge of the well. The moon was out and so were the stars. I looked at the sky before at the well.

"In worse cases, I'm coming father." I whispered as I closed my eyes and jumped in.

The sound of water splashing was heard as the cold water wrapped itself around me. All I remember was my body sinking further and further down the well, the moonlight shining on me until everything went black.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The one they call Frau Holle

**Hi everyone. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, for all the reviewers. Don't worry, all good deeds don't go unrewarded.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The one they call Frau Holle

There is nothing, but a grassy field with many greenery, it makes such a dazzling sight. Many flowers of different types and colors clustered together, not leaving a single one out as if they are part of the family. From a view, one can see the tall rocky mountains that reached for the vast sky or the shimmering crystal blue lake that stretched forever. As the warm rays of sunlight shines on the mysterious land, the girl started to rouse from her sleep.

-April's P.O.V-

I woke up at the sound of birds chirping. Oh, how they sing with such tranquility and ease. I sat to look at my surroundings. I find myself in a beautiful lush green meadow with many more that I was unfamiliar with. I can feel the warmth from the sun's radiance as it shines on my skin, the wind as it blows softly on my face, and the flowers' fragrance that smells so sweetly. Despite this happy little place, I started to frown.

 _'Am I in Heaven?'_ I wondered at the beautiful scenery.

"Or.. It this a dream.. Or just my imagination?" I thought out loud.

Knowing that I won't get any answers by just staying where I am, I got up on my feet to venture into this strange world. As I walk on the grass, everywhere I went, many spring flowers bloomed, and the soil became rich. I wander around for a moment until I heard cries of help. Running to find whoever pleaded for my help, I found a little oven in the middle of the road. There was smoke and it looked like it was about to explode. Walking closer to it, I knelt to get to the level of the small oven.

"Were you the one asking for help?" I questioned the oven.

"Yes, please help me. The bread inside me are nice and crisped. Won't you please help take them out before they burn?" the oven begged.

"Of course." I replied as I was about to touch the handle only to stop. The handle was already burning hot, so I used my apron to opened the door. I cough a bit as even more smoke came out now that the door was opened. I then grabbed the shovel and pulled all the bread out, setting them down on the table. Once I was done, I closed the door with my apron and put where I found the shovel back to where it belongs. "Goodbye, Mr. Oven."

"Goodbye, kind stranger."

I continue wandering around when I heard another cry for help. However, unlike the oven, the voice was different. It sounded... Feminine. I ran once more to find a lonely apple tree. A face was at the center of the tree, looking down at me.

"Help me! Help me! The apples on me are ripe and juicy. Can you shake me to get them down?" she asked.

I nodded my head as I began to shake the tree. It was hard to get all the apples to fall, but eventually, all of them have fallen down. I notice a broom nearby and started to sweep the apples into one big pile. It was almost like raking leaves. After all the apples are in one pile, I place the broom right back where I found it.

"Farewell, Ms. Apple Tree." I waved her goodbye as she did the same with one of her branches.

"Goodbye, kind stranger."

As I wander more around the road, I became troubled in thought.

 _'I wondered where should I go now?'_ I thought.

Suddenly, many spring flowers bloomed under my feet, as if they're here to respond to my conflicted emotions. They grow forward, making a path for me to follow. I followed the lovely trail of flowers until I reached a house that came into my view.

The house was two stories tall with many snowflake decorations. The silver roof glimmered like diamonds, which compliments the white walls. I walked to the door and knocked on the wooden surface.

 _Knock Knock_

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I called out, however, there was no response. Before I tried again, I noticed the snowflake design on the door. At the center was a slot, probably for a missing jewel.

 _'The jewel for that slot... Looks very familiar...'_ I thought to myself.

Realizing what the missing jewel is, I took my necklace out from the neckline of my blouse. The tiny diamond on my daisy necklace matched the slot on the door!

"My, aren't you a spirited child?" a voice suddenly spoke.

"Ahh!" I jumped in surprise and turned around to see who was behind me. It was an old woman, who looks around her mid forties.

She has short white hair and light blue eyes like ice crystals. She worn a sky blue dress with a royal blue cloak. There was a snowflake clasp that hold the cloak together. A hood covers her head. Hanging on her flowing sleeves are large blue snowflakes, even at the end of her cloak is decorated with the same design. There were also many white accents on her dress and sleeves. Despite her age, the woman was very beautiful.

"You scared me." I could only replied.

"Well don't be, child." the woman kindly told me. That was the first time someone ever assured me with such gentleness.

"Who are you?" I questioned after knowing that she meant no harm. Her answer really surprised me:

"I am Mother Holle."

"You're Mother Holle? As in the woman who makes it snow during the winter time in the Spirit World?" I asked in shock. I couldn't believed it! Father would tell me the stories of the miracles and wonders of Mother Holle.

"Yes." she answered with a warm smile. "Now, my dear child, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm April." I introduce myself and gave a curtsey.

"No need for that, dear. No need to treat me like I'm special or anything. I'm just doing my job. Now, come inside." Mother Holle gestured me to enter as the door of her house opened.

* * *

-Mother Holle's P.O.V-

After entering inside, we both sat at a table where I asked April to explain her story. She told me about what had happened in the World of the Living. How her father died, her step-family, the way they treated her and more. It was just awful! She explained that the reason why she was here was because she has lost her precious spindle and the old bat had forced her to retrieved it after threatening her with no dinner. Shame on the stepmother and stepsister. Shame on them indeed. Of course, I already knew why April has ventured into my world, but the poor child was already worn out.

"I have to find the spindle or stepmother will be very angry with me." the poor girl explained.

"Tell me, April, aren't you tired from wandering around today?" I asked.

"N-not really." she answered timidly.

Was she intimidated by my presence? Or was it the fact that this was how she answered towards grown-ups? That mean stepmother had really did a lot to her, the girl is getting very nervous. To treat the poor child in such a harsh way. Well, I won't let her experience that type of feeling under my care.

"Listen, April. You have no where to go, so why don't you stay here... At my place, for a while?" I offered her.

"Okay." she answered with such quietness, that she sounded like a tiny bell.

"However, you must work for me," I told her. Noticing her melancholy expression, I quickly finished the rest of my sentence, so she doesn't feel insecure. "But don't worry, dear. It won't be the same chores that your stepmother gave you."

"What is my job?" the girl asked, her face worried as if she would fail on her first day.

"Cheer up, April. You'll do fine, it's not difficult." I assured her.

"Will I be able to do it?" she questioned in concern.

"You'll see very soon." I somewhat teased her. "But do come upstairs with me." I added.

April just nodded and followed behind me up the stairs. At least my plan worked. She's not thinking about retrieving her spindle back and had forgotten about it. I can't let her get it back, so she can return home just to get yelled at. Plus, it would be a perfect time to test the girl. If she is worthy to gain more or not, but I know that she can do it- the task that I'm going to give her. After all, I have been watching her all this time from above. I would feel often lonely, just like her... So if she stayed, even if it was just for a little while, I'll be filled with content. It will also give me a chance to know the girl personally.

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

I still can't believe it! I'm actually staying with Mother Holle. She's very nice, but what if I disappoint her with the work she plans on giving me? I was also a bit lost in thought for a while.

 _'If the Spirit World is in the sky, how did I ended up here? Especially when I fell in the well.'_ I wondered. Clearly, I was troubled by the thought, the more I think about it.

"April?" she called out to me, snapping me from my thoughts.

She lead me to a door. After I caught up with her, she gestured me to opened it. As I turned the handle and went inside, I cannot help, but smile in wonder. The room had a comfy bed and the space was very large, even larger than my room back at home. A window was to the opposite side of the door I just entered with green curtains. To the left is a table with a round mirror and to the right, next to the bed, is a closet.

"Is this..." I couldn't finished my sentence for I was still in awe at the place.

"Yes, April. This will be the room you'll be staying in." Mother Holle confirmed.

"I don't know what to say. I'm speechless." I told her.

"You don't have to say anything, child." she assured me. "Come."

"But wait!" I stopped her as she turned to look at me again. "I now do, thank you."

"You're welcome, my little Ivy." she replied.

"Ivy?" I questioned.

"Oh. I'm sorry, April. I just..." she trailed off for she has a loss for words.

"I-it's okay. It's just... That was a nickname my father used to called me." I explained. It was true. "Father used to call me by that nickname ever since I was very small. He gave me that nickname because in the Language of Flowers, the plant 'Ivy' means faithfulness."

"And it's a nickname that suits you, April." the woman agreed.

"You can call me by my nickname if you want." I insisted. "I actually missed being called that."

"If you insist, Ivy." Mother Holle replied. "Now, come. We have no time to waste!" she added with haste.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"You'll see~" she answered in a musical tone.

We went around the corridor to a different room. There laid another door, this one, out of all the other doors I saw, was isolated. Mother Holle then opened the door...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you don't know, Frau Holle is the same as Mother Holle. Please review. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Let it Snow!

**Hi everyone. I have nothing to say, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Let it Snow!

-April's P.O.V-

Mother Holle opened the door and I slowly entered inside. The room was filled with many blankets of all sizes and shapes. She then lead me to the balcony where she opened the windows outside.

"I'm positive that you will love your new job, Ivy." she told me, using my nickname. "And that you'll find happiness in doing it."

"Don't tell me... This is the room..." I cannot finished my sentence.

"Yes, this is the room where I make it snow in the village and town all over the world." she explained happily.

"Then, does that mean..." I trailed off.

"You're catching up quite nicely, dear. I knew you have intelligence in you. Yes, your job and _only_ job is to make it snow."

"How do I make it snow?" I asked.

"You have heard stories about me, come." she gestures me towards the large piles of blankets. "Try it and find out. And pick the bigger ones, they'll make more snow. Simply shake the blanket of your choice hard enough and the feathers will take care of the rest."

I looked at the huge piles of blankets and decided take a large baby blue one. It was very heavy, but I was used to carrying heavy objects back at home. I carried it to the balcony and started to shake the blanket. As I shake, beautiful swirling feathers came out and became glittering snow. It was like a miracle and it was me who is doing it! After I have shaken the blanket till dusk, Mother Holle came back to check on me.

"That's enough, child. You are done for today." she told me as I carried the blanket back to the pile. "Now, hurry or else your dinner will be cold."

* * *

I followed Mother Holle downstairs to the dining room to find the table filled with many dishes and plates. It was somewhat the first time I ever ate a full course dinner before. On the table were stuffed chicken, roast corn on the cob, fresh baked bread, and for desserts, there is apple pie and cake.

"Sit, April. The food is not going anywhere if you continue to stare." Mother Holle teased me.

I did as I was told happily and eat my dinner until I was full. My life here with Mother Holle had been very... Peaceful, despite it has only been one day. For the first time, I felt truly loved.

 _'I never felt loved and cared for a very long time.'_ I thought as I ate my dinner.

I am really happy that Mother Holle actually showed kindness to me.

* * *

-Mother Holle's P.O.V-

It's been a while since I have someone visit me in my world. April is like a daughter to me, but then again, I was asked to looked after her even if she didn't know about me. After we finished eating, I let the girl went to bed right away. Despite she argued that she wanted to help wash the dishes, I told her to go to bed to rest up for today. It was thoughtful of her for wanting to help, but her only job is to make it snow, no more, no less.

After all the dishes were washed and cleaned, I sat by the fireplace to smile at a very fond memory of mine.

 _"I want you to be her Godmother, so she won't ever feel alone."_

 _"What will the child be called?"_

 _"Her name will be April."_

 _"Her? How would you know if it's a girl or a boy?"_

 _"Because I just know it!"_

Remembering that memory, I commented quietly: "She is just like you when you first came to me, Soph."

April worked hard the next day. She was actually doing much better today than yesterday, perhaps it was because she ventured into my world which is the reason why. She continued to honored her promise to her father. Her diligence made the entire town covered in blankets of snow! I am so proud of her. After we finished eating our dinner, this time, instead of going to bed, we both sat at the fireplace in the living room. Where we both talked about our happy lives before any misfortunes were to happen.

"You know, April. I have met with your mother when she was younger." I mentioned this information to her.

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

When Mother Holle mentioned my mother and the fact that she knew her, I froze- figuratively. I was already used to being called by my name and nickname, since Mother Holle would switched to one or the other, but never had I know anyone else who knew my mother, except for father.

"You knew my mother?" were the only words that came from my mouth.

"Yes, I do." she answered. I became excited.

"What did she looked like? I've heard about her from father, but never have I seen her. In my dreams, I would sometimes see her, but it was just a dream..." I trailed off.

"Actually, April. You looked exactly like your mother. Except for your eyes." Mother Holle comments. "I believe it's from your father."

"Yes, father told me that I have his eyes." I agreed with that fact.

Mother Holle got up from her chair and went to a small bookshelf. She pulled out a book, which looks like an album. She then sits next to me to show me the pictures of what my mother looked like when she was younger.

"Here's what your mother looks like when she first came here. I believe she was around your age." Mother Holle pointed to the pictures of my mother in her younger years.

Indeed she has long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a purple dress and winter boots. In all the pictures I've seen, mother was happy. I giggled at some silly pictures of mother being covered in dust or playing pranks on Mother Holle.

"My mother looks happy in these pictures." I commented.

"We were very happy. She has kept me company, just like you're doing now." she told me.

"But it was an accident that I came here because I dropped my spindle." I reminded her.

"Oh, April, it was no mistake that led you here. It was fate." Mother Holle replied.

"What do you mean by 'fate'?" I questioned, becoming very confused at what she meant by that.

"Separate from the Spirit World, back in your world, in the World of the Living, an ancient spirit who goes by the name of Mother Nature choose seven princesses to be her guardians. They can be born royals or commoners, but status doesn't really matter because it's what in them that makes them special and worthy to be blessed by the Queen of the Earth." she explained.

 _'The way Mother Holle explained Mother Nature is making her sound very powerful, but then again, I can't really judge since Mother Holle is the same thing. From what I know from father, people also see Mother Holle as an ancient spirit, who govern the Spirit World and makes it snow. It can be assumed that Mother Nature is the same way.'_ I thought.

"What qualities does these girls possess to earn such a gift?" I questioned.

"All princesses she picks are of pure hearts and currently, they receive her blessing since birth. To prove that they are her guardians, they wear a flower necklace that represent them and is blessed with the powers Mother Nature has given them. April, you are special for your powers directly came from Mother Nature herself while others have different elements." Mother Holle further explains.

"Wait me?" I asked as Mother Holle nods her head yes. "But.. I'm not a guardian."

"I have to say otherwise." she disagrees. "Your daisy necklace was found in your mother's jewelry box as your present, the spring flowers led you to me, and now you are making snow, what more proof can you asked for?"

"But I'm no one special… And I'm no Princess. There are many that could be better than me out there. So why was I chosen?" I humbly questioned.

"Simply because you are a kind, lovely, and lively girl. Your very presence brings life. And even if you were treated badly, you show no ill-thoughts towards anyone. All of that makes you fitted to be a Guardian of Mother Nature." she listed. "However, I must tell you. Mother Nature only give her blessing to those who will have great hardships in their lives. Most guardians are trapped, like you. They wished to be free. And yet, at the same time, most guardians have experienced some form of death."

"So… I am dead. When I jumped into the well…" I replied sadly.

"But don't fret, April. Your life shall shine just as will as the other guardians. In truth, despite this is the Spirit World, you don't belong here. You will eventually be able to returned to your world." Mother Holle assures me. "Despite each guardian balance another, it isn't that bad. A relationship between a Guardian of Nature and Mother Nature is similar to a mother and a daughter. Mother Nature treats her chosen ones as her own, watching over them and making sure their suffering isn't in vain, that they live a life full of content... Just when it's the right time."

"Now that you mentioned it... I did glowed a green aura once. And there was a time when spring flowers grown in the early spring." I recalled those times.

"Yes, April. At the age of twelve or younger, depending on who is chosen, is when a guardian's power shows maturity as they grow. Just like their representative flower, each guardian possessed their own beauty from inside and out. You will one day grow into a fine lovely young lady."

"Thank you." I replied. "But I must say, I am concern about my responsibilities as the Guardian of Earth."

"When you grown up, you'll come to understand what you need to do, so don't fret over it." she reassures me.

"Okay." I replied. Though I was still troubled by the thought, I gave Mother Holle a fake smile. I didn't want to bother her more with my many questions.

"Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed." she decided.

I simply nodded and got up from the chair to retire to my room upstairs.

* * *

-Mother Holle's P.O.V-

Despite she gave me a smile, I knew she was faking it. I knew that she has more questions. Life must have been that rough on her, for her to worry about failing and disappointing me. After all, she is just a child and children shouldn't worry about this kind a stuff until they are more older. Then again, it was me who brought the topic up, but it was to show the poor thing the bright future that is ahead of her.

If she had asked me her last question before going to bed, I bet she would have asked: "If a guardian have limits to their powers."

My answer would have been no. Despite each guardian having a main flower, one can control the power of another if that plant is a part of them. She would be able to control the flowers of other guardians since her powers is earth related, just not their elements. I would have also told her that every guardian will eventually become ageless once they reached their age of maturity. It would have surprised her even more because she is actually the third guardian. How would I'd be able to know there are a total of seven? I have seen the past for I have lived a very long time and I know what is going on in the present. Since this is the Spirit World, eventually, every human being will have to die, so I can sense who and when.

After I went upstairs to checked up on her, I left to return to my own room.

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

I was sitting on my bed, still troubled by all this information given to me. It was a lot to process.

 _'She also mentioned that every guardians are 'trapped'. What did she mean by that?'_ I pondered on the thought.

It couldn't be just the well that I am stuck in or in this world. Suddenly, it hit me. Despite I am willing to work hard, it was my promise to my father! I was bound to my promise that I became "trapped" by it. Especially when stepmother knew and had taken advantage of my promise. At the same time, my promise to work hard had led to me jumping into the well, making me die in some form of death.

Still, despite I am "trapped" by my promise, I didn't regret being in it. I rolled to my side on my bed when I heard footsteps coming closer to my room. I heard a little creak and footsteps becoming more clear. After a couple of minutes, the footsteps became distant and the door was close. I turned to see that Mother Holle had left me a charm bracelet with an Ivy charm. I smiled in gratefulness as I slip the bracelet on my left wrist. I rolled again to see the faint moonlight before drifting to sleep.

* * *

-Mother Holle's P.O.V-

After I left the charm bracelet on the table for April, I went to my room. I knew... That eventually, April will be free and will no longer be bound to her promise. After all, every trap has a way out and every bad experience will eventually come to an end.

"Wouldn't you agree, Soph?" I asked my late friend as I looked at a picture of her in my hands.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite it more foreshadowing. Please Review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Golden Child

**Hi everyone. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Golden Child

The girl have worked hard for five more days. However, on the seventh day, the girl began to feel a tinge of sadness tugging on her heart. It took her a while, but eventually, she began to figured out the reason why.

-April's P.O.V-

I sighed as I looked out at the window. Despite I would be treated here better than back at home, I longed for the sun, the soft snow, and the spring time that will soon come. Even though the Spirit World has it all, it just doesn't feel... Right. I was homesick. However, if I'd had known that I was being listened upon, I wouldn't have talk my thoughts out loud.

"I really wanted to go home, but I don't want to leave either." I told myself a little too loud.

"And why's that, Ivy?" a voice calmly asked.

I turned around to see that Mother Holle had been listening from behind me. Her face shows no expression, yet her tone was calming and at ease. So, I decided to explained what I have in my mind.

"I missed my home and I wished to returned to my world." I replied sadly.

"I see..." she trailed off.

"I want to see my friends and family again."

"Remember, April, your step family never treated you like a daughter unlike I did." she reminded me.

"I know... But I really missed my home." I insisted.

Her face softened as a smile spread acrossed her face, "I'm not mad, April. I knew that you'd have to return to your world one day. You have worked hard for me for an entire week, of course you may go back home."

"Oh thank you, Mother Holle!" I exclaimed happily as I hugged the kind woman.

"Your welcome, dear." she answered as she broke up the hug.

"Thank you, for being like a mother to me." I told her.

"I was just doing my job, after all, your mother did made me your Godmother." she replied. "Because you have served me so well and faithfully, I will help you. Tomorrow, I'll escort you to where you'll need to go in order to return home."

I nodded and started to shake the blanket until she stopped me.

"No need to do it, Ivy. You have worked hard for today. Now rest, for tomorrow, you have a journey ahead of you. I'll finished the task later." she assures me.

"Okay." I respond as I placed the blanket on the other piles and went out the room.

At night, I slept in restfulness, knowing that I'll be able to go back home. Yet at the same time, I am going to miss this place. It was my second home that actually felt like a home. In the morning, as the sun started to rise, I got up from my bed. Before I left the room, I made sure that everything was cleaned up and made sure that it was like how I found it. After taking just one last look at my room, I closed the door behind me and headed downstairs.

* * *

-Mother Holle's P.O.V-

After we have breakfast, I took April to the gate. On our there, many spring flowers bloom under April's feet as if they were saying goodbye to her. The structure of the gate is very large, with medium-size black iron bars and clingy English Ivy vines. There was also a large golden bell on the top of the gate structure.

"Here, April. This was the spindle you were looking for, is that correct?" I showed her the spindle with white thread wrapped around it.

"Why yes!" April suddenly remembered the spindle. She took it and examined it in shocked. "There is no bloodstain on it..."

"Huh... I wonder how that happen." I shrugged at her comment.

"Oh, thank you!" the child gave me another hug. "Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome, dear. However, I haven't given you anything... Yet." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned me.

"Well, I can't just let you leave without giving you your farewell present, can I?" I asked her.

I touched her headband and suddenly, a couple of Fairy Frost Quartz Crystals are embedded in the silver icing flowers. The crystals rearrange April's headband, turning it into a side tiara in her hair. She touched it for a moment and thanked me for the third time. Once she was ready, I told her what to do next:

"When you reached the gate, April, lift up your apron."

"Okay, but why?" she asked in confusion.

"You'll see soon." I simply told her. "After all, there needs to be a reward for your hard work."

As soon as April was standing directly below the golden bell, I said the magic words:

"Viel Glück!"

The golden bell started to ring as something began to fall from it. As I knew what would happen, gold rained upon April, filling her apron with gold coins. Her face showed delight as her hair is showered with golden tinsel. Gold covered her from head to toe, it glitter in her blonde hair from the tinsel. She smiled at her fortune as the gates started to opened.

"Goodbye, Mother Holle!" she cheerfully exclaim as she walk to the other side of the gate.

"Farewell, April. Take care." I wave her goodbye as the iron gate closed.

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

By the time I woke up, I found myself laying next to the old well with my spindle.

"Was it all... Just a dream?" I questioned until I saw the golden coins.

 _"No... It wasn't a dream."_ a familiar voice told me.

I beamed as I recognize my surroundings. It was also dark, but sunlight started to shine.

 _'It must be early in the morning.'_ I thought as I got up from the ground. My home was just like how I remembered when I left, the only difference is that there was less snow around the area.

"Did the snow didn't reach this part of the countryside?" I questioned myself. The moment I said that, snow started to fall. I smiled at the sudden snowfall. It was as if Mother Holle had heard me and made it snow.

"Hi, April!" a voice called out to me.

I turned to see Jacob standing on a mailbox.

"Hi, Jacob." I replied as he waved at me with his wings. He was very pleased to see me, but mostly getting ready for his waking call. He clears his voice and started to cluck:

"Cock a doodle doo, your Golden Child has come back home to you!"

At that moment, the door opened as stepmother came out.

"What's with this ruckus?!" she yelled. As she turned her sight on me, she frowned. "What in the-" she stopped to stare at me.

"What is going on, mo... Wha?" Louise came to join stepmother. They just stood by each other and just stared at me for a long time which made me felt uncomfortable.

They must have been dazzled by my appearance and the fact that I've returned with gold. As if having a change of heart, they warmly invited me inside.

* * *

-Letha's P.O.V-

I was surprised to find the nit- I mean April outside in the cold. Whats more is that she was covered in gold! We invited her in, wanting to know how she has gotten such a fortune. The girl happily told her story, about Mother Holle.

"Yes, but how did you get the gold?" Louise asked.

"Louise... That's not important right now." I laugh nervously.

"I got it after working for her." the girl simply replied.

"I see..." I muttered. "You must be really tired, April. Why don't you go lay down?"

"But I'm not tired." she frowned.

"Oh, your just saying that. Now go to bed!" I told her. She followed my order and took the spindle with her. "Wait, leave the spindle. As a matter of fact, give it to me."

"What could you need of it?" she asked in a puzzled tone. "Surely, we have enough gold to be satisfied with."

"Yes, but... I might need it... For sewing." I tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Pardon me for saying, but you can't sow, stepmother." she told me.

"Oh, well... I could have other use for it." I answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, but are- are you trying to attempt... At getting the same fortune I got? Is that why you needed the spindle?" she asked.

"No! Now go to BED!" I yelled at her which she ran upstairs after giving me the spindle.

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

It felt strange as I told my story to stepmother and Louise. They kept mentioning how I got the gold I have received. I assumed that they wanted the same fortune as I did, for I did saw a hint of greed in their eyes. Yet, stepmother denies it, so I have no other things to do.

 _'Maybe I should find the other guardians.'_ I thought after remembering an old legend that spread across Germany.

The legend says that there is a white castle, west from where I live, many thorny vines embraced the entire kingdom. In the highest tower that desires for the sky, a beautiful princess is sleeping within it while those vines and wild roses are keeping anyone from entering inside.

The legend was spread many years ago as long as my father could remembered. From what I have known, many brave men tried to get into the castle to save the lovely princess, yet the vines didn't let them pass through. I wonder, if it would be the same with me.

* * *

-Letha's P.O.V-

After April went to her room, I was very happy. Using my wisdom, I sat with my sweet Louise.

"Mother, I want gold!" she demanded from me.

"Listen, Louise. There could be a way for you to get it." I told her.

"Really!" she yelled very loudly.

"Shh!" I shush her.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yes, you will do the same thing April did. That is why I have this." I showed her April's spindle.

"How am I suppose to get gold with that?" Louse asked. She can be very naïve sometimes.

"Simple, dear. All you have to do is work for just a week and then you'll get all the gold you can get. But first you'll need to prick your finger and let a drop of blood fall on the spindle before losing it. Then you jump into the well." I explained to her my plan- I mean creative idea.

"But I don't want to work!" she whined.

"Just be a good girl for Mother Holle and you'll get what you deserve. If you want all that gold, then do it!" I encourage her to go along with it.

"Okay." she answered as she took the spindle and headed outside.

"Good luck, dear." I told her.

"I won't need it because I already have it!" she exclaimed.

* * *

-Louise's P.O.V-

The way mom explained it sounded so easy. I looked at the spindle that the nitwit had used to get her wealth.

 _'Which finger should I use?'_ I questioned in thought. It was so hard to decide! I decided to used my right hand.

"OW!" I yelled as my finger started to bleed. "It hurts so much!" I cried out loud. The blood fall and stained the spindle just like how the nitwit did it. "Great, now all I have to do is to throw it into the well."

I head towards the old thing until I tripped. The spindle flown out of my hand and landed into the well. I heard a splash that came from the old structure.

 _'Wow, that was lucky. If that was easy, then getting gold will be a piece of cake.'_ I thought as I got up.

After hearing a splash, I got to the edge of the well. However, one thing just hit my mind. I can't swim. If I jump, I'm going to drown!

"Wait a minute. The nitwit couldn't swim, yet she manage to jump in. If she can do it, so can I!" I then jumped into the well and everything went black.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the story.** **Viel Glück means Good Luck. Please Review.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Tired or Lazy

**Hello again. Here is another chapter, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Tired or Lazy

Soon, the lazy girl will come around. Unlike the cheerful mood of the scenery, the girl shows no appreciation at all. The only thing in her mind was to get her gold and get out of the Spirit World.

-Louise's P.O.V-

I woke up to find myself in a grassy field. It was just terrible! The hot sun was blinding me, the grass made me itchy, and those sick sweet-smelling daisies make me want to sneeze. Remembering where I have to go, I got up to find the road. It was so hard to find the stupid trail, but finally I found it. On my way towards the trail, I stomped on the many irritating spring flowers. Oh, well. I mean, who cares for flowers anyway? I knew that the nitwit loves flowers, especially daisies. So destroying many of her favorite flowers as much as possible is very pleasing for me. I continued to walk until I saw a small oven ahead of the road.

"Hey, you! Your in the way!" I yelled at the ugly old thing.

"Please, help me. The bread inside me are nice and crisped. Won't you please help take them out before they burn?" the oven asked.

"Are you outta your mind! I don't want to get my hands dirty. Plus, your already burning hot that you could burn my beautiful skin!" I shout at the metal contraption. "Honestly, did you think that I'll dirty my hands for your sake? I'm taking a pass." I simply walked passed it, not caring about some over baked bread.

 _'How ungrateful and demanding of that silly oven.'_ I thought. _'Trying to force me to do it's dirty work.'_

I continue to walk until another thing got in my way. This time, it was just an silly old apple tree.

"Not again!" I groaned. Why is everyone asking for my help? This place must be cursed with all it's demanding things.

"Help me! Help me! The apples on me are ripe and juicy. Can you shake me to get them down?" the fool of an apple tree asked me.

"And what if one of those apples hit my head?" I hotly counter. The tree just begged and pleaded with me even more. "However..." I trailed off.

The apple tree beamed at me, "You mean, you will help me?"

I was slowly reaching for the branch, the tree slowly smiling... Only to frown as I took one of her apples.

"Mm, tasty." I commented.

"What are you doing!" the apple tree exclaimed. "You're suppose to get all the apples down, not eat one of them."

"I'm hungry ya old bat! Leave me alone." I told the apple tree.

I walk passed the selfish apple tree just as I did with the oven and continued my way to Mother Holle's house. After reaching the house which match the description the nitwit told me, I knocked on the door.

 _Knock Knock_

The door opened and a woman wearing blue came out.

"Are you Mother Holle?" I asked.

* * *

-Mother Holle's P.O.V-

I was rather surprised to be visited by April's stepsister. I wasn't expecting her to come, though fate seemed to want to test her as well. I was also shocked to find that she questioned me in such a rude manner.

"Yes, I'm Mother Holle." I answered the girl's question.

"Where do I go to work?" she asked me.

"Upstairs. The room you need to find is one with the lonely door. Do you want my assistance?" I asked her kindly.

"Nah, I can do it myself." the girl insisted and pushed me to the side to ran up the stairs.

 _'What a rude young lady.'_ I had to comment.

I gasped as I looked down on the floor. Trails of mud and destroyed daisies littered the floorboard. I was very unimpressed by the girl's way of presenting herself... With such sloppiness and ungratefulness. With a wave of my hand, I made the mud trail disappeared. I was going to check on the girl when I saw smoke from the distance.

"Don't tell me that she didn't help the poor oven!" I realized as I quickly head outside to check on the bread. On my way to the oven, I noticed the apple tree didn't have all her apples shaken down. "She didn't help you too?"

"No! The apples on me are weeping as they are beginning to rot!" the apple tree exclaimed.

I sighed as I waved my hand to make the apples fall. Once all the apples have fallen, I walked to where the oven is only to find a large smoke.

* * *

-Louise's P.O.V-

I couldn't find the door! The second floor had too many doors until I found the lonely one. I opened the door to find many blankets. When I opened the window, I saw a ring made out of clouds with a mirror-like image below. I'm guessing that is the portal where the snow goes for it to fall on the village. Because I have to please Mother Holle, I decided to work hard today by taking a large blanket and shook it.

However, only some feathers fallen and became snow, so I shook even harder and more feathers started to fall. I was very proud of myself and soon Mother Holle will be too.

 _'Soon, those gold coins will fill my pockets! And then I can leave this horrible place.'_

* * *

-Mother Holle's P.O.V-

I returned home to find a lot of snow trailing from the balcony. I was pleased with Louise, for now.

"You did well, Louise." I commented.

"Thanks, so where do I go to sleep?" she asked me.

"This way." I gestured her to follow me. "Your room will be this one." I pointed to the room far from April's and mine.

"Oh goodie! I'm so tired!" she yawned without covering her mouth.

"Goodnight, Louise." I told her.

"Yeah, night." she replied back.

Later on, as more days passed, I was right. Louise became less and less diligent. I caught her one time sleeping on the job. Instead of shaking the blanket, she was sleeping in it, while using a small one as a pillow. I shook my head as I looked at the portal that shows me the World of the Living. I saw many children down there looking very sad.

 _"Mom, why isn't it snowing?" a little child asked his mother._

 _"I don't know." the mother replied._

 _"Maybe Mother Holle is too sick to make her bed." a little girl suggested._

I frowned at the upsetting children, but I was more disappointed with Louise, who refuses to do her work. I knelt next to the girl and tried to shake her to wake up.

"Louise, wake up." I shook her harder.

"Leave me alone, I want to sleep more." the girl muttered in her sleep.

"Louise, wake up!" I rise my voice a little louder.

"Fine, fine." the girl complies as she started to get up.

"I want you to work until eight. After that, come downstairs to eat your dinner and go straight to bed." I told her.

"Fine." she quietly answered.

* * *

-Louise's P.O.V-

I was very tired and that old clock just have to interrupt my dream! It was a really wonderful one too. I dreamt that I got my gold and after that, a prince fell in love with me. He made me his princess and took me away from that stupid nitwit. I took a small blanket and shook it a little bit. Not much feathers came out of it, so there was just a few snow. Oh, well. I mean, who cares for winter? It's just cold and terrible as spring. I looked at the portal to see little kids standing outside their houses.

 _"Oh, look, look!" one pointed to the sky, becoming very excited. "It's snowing, it's snowing! It's-" his smile fell when there was no more snow._

 _"I'm afraid it was just a flurry, son. Come, let's go inside." the mother took her son into the house._

 _"Mom, will it ever snow? It hasn't snow for almost a week now." the boy sadly asked._

 _"I'm sure it'll snow tomorrow." the mother told her son._

What a wimp. All whiny and ungrateful of my work. After I shook the little blanket until eight, I stopped to head downstairs to the dining room. There, I ate my dinner contently, filling myself until I was full. I then got up and went to my room, where I slept on the soft, comfy bed as I dream of becoming a princess.

* * *

-Mother Holle's P.O.V-

I was very upset now. While the girl was asleep, I checked on the portal to see many children are upset that there wasn't any snow. The next day didn't go very well either. Louise continued to slack off from her work that she actually didn't went to the balcony to do her job.

"Louise? Louise!" I called out her name. Instead of hearing a voice, I heard a loud crash. It sounded like it came from April's room. "Oh for Heaven's sake, what is that girl doing in that room?" I asked as I rushed out of the door.

I went to the hallway where April's room is, only to find the door opened. I heard a louder crash and went in to see what has happened. I gasped at the sight in front of me. Louise was looking around, knocking all the furniture down in the process. She was also throwing pillows from the bed and wrecking the entire room!

"What are you doing?" I demanded an explanation from her.

"What's it looked like I'm doing? I'm using this room for my own fun." the girl foolishly answered.

"Do you know whose room this is?" I asked.

"I don't really care." she replied.

"This room is April's." I answered for her.

"Hey, no fair! How come the nit- I mean April gets the bigger room?" she started to change the subject.

"It doesn't matter if she has a bigger room or not. Why aren't you doing your job?" I asked in a stern tone.

"Because I don't feel like it." she care-freely told me.

"That's enough! You have driven my patience to the limit. I now have little tolerance for you if you don't do your work! I should just send you home with nothing in return for your laziness." I started to suggest the idea.

The girl started to look concern as she immediately stops what she was doing.

"Oh, please don't do it, Mother Holle! Just give me a second chance. I promise I'll work!" she started to begged me.

"Alright, because I am very forgiving, I shall give you one last chance. No more, no less. Tomorrow is also your last day, so it will be your final chance. Take this last chance of yours and use it wisely tomorrow." I sternly told her.

"Oh thanked you, Mother Holle. I promise that I'll work very hard tomorrow. You can count on me. I promise!" she tries to assures me.

Somehow, I feel that she is not going to live up to her promise. That she will break her promise just as she will do the same with her second chance. I sighed as I have the girl return to her own room. Once she is in her own room, I used magic to repair the damages dealt upon in April's room. Everything that was broken and out of place were back to where they belong. It was as if nothing had ever happened to it. I gave another heavy sigh for I feel tomorrow will be only worse before it could get better.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy. Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Growing Up

**Hi everyone. Please enjoyed.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Growing Up

Finally, the seventh day has come. However, the girl did not kept her promise just like Mother Holle had suspected. The lazy girl continued to sleep and refused to work. Eventually, Mother Holle became bored of the girl and gave up all hopes on her trying to change her mind.

-Mother Holle's P.O.V-

It was the eighth day, the day when it was time for Louise to return home. When she came downstairs, she didn't seem to regret her choice. Instead of fear showing in her eyes, there was only greed. She must have believed that she'll get gold in the end. Unknowingly to her, the way how I decide of what reward to give is based on a person's industrious behavior. And since she has not been hard working unlike April, she should expect that her reward is something to look forward to... Or rather dread about.

"So, where are we going to get my gold?" Louise questioned me.

"To the gate that will take you home." I answered.

"Then let's go now." she replied impatiently.

So I took her to the same gate where I took April. Louise was very cheerful as she stomp on more daisies and other spring flowers. I frowned at the girl's disrespect for nature and know that Mother Nature, herself, would be not very happy of the girl.

"We're here." I stopped the girl. "This will be the gate that will bring you home."

"Okay, but aren't you going to give me something?" she asked of me.

"Yes, I shall give you your reward." I told her. When she wasn't looking, I had a little dangerous smile on my face. She does not expect that her reward is greatly different from what April has. "But first, I should give you your spindle back." I showed the spindle to her.

"You can keep it, I have no need for it. It's not even mine." she answered.

"Oh, why, how generous of you." I replied in sarcasm. "Then I shall keep it, until its real owner comes back to reclaim it."

"Alright, I'm standing beneath the bell, now give me my reward." she demanded from me.

"Oh, you'll get what you deserved." I simply told her. "For your laziness and disobedience." I whispered so she couldn't hear.

As Louise got ready, I said the magic words. However, this time, these words are slightly different than the one I used for April:

"Pech."

I immediately left before the bell rang. It will be a sight to be seen and I won't want to see it.

"Ahh!" I heard Louise screamed in horror.

I turned around just once to see it, I was a bit curious. Instead of gold raining down on her like she expected, black pitch covered her entire self! I laugh as the gates opened. The girl had no other choice, but to go through as the gates closed. What she didn't know is that pitch will never come off of her for it reflects who she is from the inside. A punishment that is worse than death. Now, everyone can see who she really is.

* * *

-Louise's P.O.V-

I couldn't believe it! I am covered entirely in black pitch! It was just awful. How could that old clock do this to me? I should have been given gold, not pitch! What's worse, it won't come off!

"Am I going to be stuck like this forever?" I cried out loud.

The rooster that normally hangs around with the nitwit was on top of the mailbox. He was just clucking like crazy and I didn't know why.

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

It has been a week since I last saw Louise. Stepmother told me that she went to town, which I found very surprising. Louise normally doesn't like to get out of the house. I then heard Jacob yelling repeatedly over something. From the sound of his tone, he sounded to be very happy. When I reached the first floor, I could hear what Jacob said more clearly.

"Cock a doodle doo, your dirty child has come back home to you!" Jacob clucked between laughs.

"April, dear, why is the rooster clucking about?" stepmother asked me.

I have forgotten that only I understood Jacob and the other animals, not stepmother or Louise. I look out of the window to see such a sight! Louise was covered in pitch!

"Well, April?" stepmother demanded an answer.

"Um... It's... Louise. She's back." I answered in a speechless tone.

"What? Louise is back!" stepmother ran outside only to scream in shock.

* * *

-Letha's P.O.V-

I didn't understand why she didn't ended up with gold! How could Louise return home with only pitch to bring?

"Mother!" Louise cried when she saw me. "I can't get this pitch off of me!" she whined in between tears.

"Um... If you'd hear me out, Louise..." April started to speak.

"What do you want?" Louise asked while still sobbing.

"I think you should be more caring and hard working next time. Then, you won't make the same mistake." she answered a bit nervously.

"Who asked for your opinion?" I questioned her, not caring if she has all the gold and fame and glory. "Come, Louise. Let's take you inside."

I took my poor daughter inside the house, leaving my stepdaughter outside. From sunup to sundown, I've tried everything. I tried to wash the pitch off, but it won't leave from Louise. It just sticks onto her skin and clothes. Nothing worked until I finally gave up. When night has fallen, April returned to the house. As she heading towards her room, Louise made the foolish choice to come out of the bathroom. I joined her to see April staring at Louise. I bet she is going to laugh at my poor daughter just like her rooster friend did. She walks towards Louise and I waited anxiously for her comment.

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

I walked up to Louise to give her my understanding. Stepmother looked rather worried at what I'm going to say. I was right next to her and whispered into her ear:

"I pitied you."

After that, I returned to my room. At night, I slept in my old bed. The feeling of nostalgia filled my heart as I played around with my necklace. I wished I could have seen my parents. After I few minutes have passed, I thought I heard a door closed shut. I got up from my bed and quietly went downstairs. On the table of the living room, there was a letter. I turned on the lights to read what was written on it.

 _Dear April,_

 _Because Louise is covered in pitch, which is basically all your fault, we are leaving you. I didn't even know why I left this letter written for you, since I would love to see you worried about us. We are never coming back and we certainly don't want to see your face ever again. We are also giving back your cottage, since it was yours to begin with. I must say, I really hated it. It was not big enough for the three of us. So good luck at taking care of yourself._

 _From,_

 _Letha, your stepmother_

I was very upset at the fact that my step family has abandoned me. That would basically make me an orphan, wouldn't it? However, that would also mean that I no longer "trapped". The promise I made to my father has come to an end for it was to take care of my step family while he was gone. Because my step family has left me, my promise is now nullified. I was no longer bound to it, I am free.

Yet, on a negative side, I felt rather lonely. Despite they were cruel to me, I at least had company. So I decided to visit Mother Holle from time to time.

* * *

It was really relaxing to be back in the Spirit World. I wasn't completely lonely anymore because I still have Mother Holle. We were having a picnic under the tree.

"Should we be really having a picnic, Mother Holle?" I questioned in concern.

"Of course, Ivy. There is no rule saying that you can't take a little chill time." she answered as she took a sip of apple juice. "So long as you are responsible with your work, it won't be harmful to take a little break."

"Oh..." I trailed off.

"Is something bothering you, April?" she asked.

"Well, during the week... While Louise was here, I went to the village, west from where I live. I went to find the castle from an old legend I heard. Despite I was far from it, the kingdom looked very gloomy."

"The kingdom that is enshrouded by briars?" she guested.

"Yes." I clarified. "I was wondering why? All I know is that those vines won't let anyone in."

"As you have already know, each guardian has their own flowers. A guardian's powers respond to each other through emotions. I believe that the briars are responding because they are protecting the sleeping princess inside the castle. That is why they won't let anyone in." Mother Holle explained.

"How do you know?" I questioned in slight curiosity as I ate my sandwich.

"I've been living for a long time, April. I've seen everything when doing my job. Those briars came about ninety-eight years ago." she gave me her reason. "And because your powers are directly from Mother Nature, you can control anything earth-related, including the flowers of the other guardians, but not their elements." she further explained.

"I guess I should find out." I decided as I got up. "Thank you for the lovely picnic, Mother Holle."

"You're welcome, dear. Take care on your adventure." she waved at me as I headed towards the gate.

* * *

As I walked to the gloomy castle that came into my view, the entire kingdom was surrounded by briars and roses just like the legends says. Only the castle seemed closed off from other places. I also noticed an icy barrier around the kingdom as well. The barrier that was made out of ice doesn't seem to be solidify, rather looked more like snow crystals sow to the other like a transparent fabric. The ice was very see-through, so I didn't really noticed them until I got near the palace gates.

 _'How very odd. The legends said that the wild roses and vines are what's keeping the people out of the castle. Nothing was said about an icy barrier.'_ I thought in confusion.

However, I was able to pass through the icy barrier just fine as if there was nothing there. Remembering what Mother Holle told me, I decided to try my powers over the earth. Just as I got near the lovely rosebuds, ready to try out my powers, I stopped as they blossomed in front of me. It was almost like they wanted to speak to me... And they did.

 _"Please, Guardian of Earth. Though you are most welcome, please don't disturb our mistress for she is in a very deep sleep."_ the roses pleaded in my mind. _"We have been guarding her for a very long time now, all we need is a noble prince to wake the sleeping princess who dwells inside this castle."_

"I understand, but I must asked. Where did this barrier of ice came from?" I asked the roses.

 _"This barrier had came a very long time ago, a little after we came. You weren't the only guardian who came to this castle. In fact, you're the second. The first guardian came many years ago to pay her respect to our Princess."_ the roses answered.

"Who was this guardian?" I questioned the flowers.

 _"We're sorry, but we don't know. We are the essence of our Princess sleeping inside the castle, but even in her sleep, she does not know who that young lady was. However, that guardian seemed to know her very well and after she left, she cast the icy barrier to keep anyone from entering the castle from above. That's all we know, sorry."_

"That's alright. When will your princess awake?" I asked.

 _"It has been exactly ninety-eight years since we have protected our Princess. Two more years we shall wait for a brave prince to come. That is when we will retreat, along with that barrier above."_

"Okay. Until those two years come, I bid your princess pleasant dreams." I told the plants as I left the castle.

* * *

Two years have passed and just like the roses have told me, the briars were gone along with the icy barrier. I also turned fourteen. I would love nothing more than to spend my fourteenth birthday with Mother Holle. In the Spirit World, I told her what had happened in the kingdom. Everyone within that castle has woken up and time went on as if nothing had ever happened.

"The curse on the Princess has finally lifted, I see." Mother Holle mused.

"I feel sorry for her. She has been asleep for so long. She might not recognize some of the changes that have happen around her." I comment.

"I'm pretty sure, she'll get used to it." Mother Holle assures me. "Now, enough of the worrying. Today is your fourteenth birthday after all. I believed this belongs to you." she gave me a golden spindle.

"My spindle, I've been looking for it everywhere!" I exclaimed as I look at it.

"Your step- I mean your ex-stepsister used it to try to get the fortune you received two years ago." Mother Holle explained.

"But why is it golden?" I asked in wonder.

"Because it's for your birthday, silly. However, it's not just an ordinary spindle anymore. It's magic!" she whispered.

"What does it do?" I questioned.

"You place it on a spinning wheel and find something that looks similar to gold. Then you can turn whatever that looked like gold into real gold, so long as your golden spindle is on the spinning wheel." she explained to me.

"Is there anyone who could spin gold, without my golden spindle?" I continued to asked questions.

"The princess who have recently woke up is rumored to have such a gift, but I'm not really surprised though. She and her little sister were the ones who were first given their gifts from Mother Nature." Mother Holle replied.

"Thank you, Mother Holle." I became very excited.

"However, that spindle isn't just what I plan to give you. I have one more gift." Mother Holle showed me a golden cloak and gave it to me.

"It's lovely, but what am I going to do with a golden cloak?" I questioned.

"It's not just an ordinary cloak, April. It's an invisibility cloak."

"What am I suppose to do with these gift you've given me?" I wondered.

"That's for you to decide, dear." she teased me.

I spent my birthday in bliss, but before I went home, Mother Holle told me one thing:

"I believe that there is more to this story. Soon, a surprise will come to your way."

"And what is that?"

"You'll see. Goodbye, Ivy." she waved at me.

"Goodbye, Mother Holle." I replied as I headed towards the gate.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pech means bad luck and interestingly, also means pitch. Please Review. And come back soon for the last chapter of this story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Happily Ever After

**Hi everyone. Remember how Louise wanted to be a princess? Well, guess who will receive that dream? Hint, hint, hint.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After

A week has passes since April's fourteenth birthday. She is rather puzzled by what Mother Holle had told her before she left. Once again, as if fate has something to do with it, she was visited by two people she did not expect.

-April's P.O.V-

It was nighttime and since it's in the middle of spring, rain was heavily pouring. I could tell there was a storm because of the rain bouncing off of the roof of my cottage. I rarely noticed that I've changed ever since my first encounter with Mother Holle. As I was about to retire to my bedroom, I heard a pounding on the door.

 _'Who could be out in this hour, especially when there's a storm?'_ I ponder at the thought.

As I went to answer the door, I saw two people. A man and a woman. The man was supporting the woman, who looked very ill of health. The man had dark hair and brown eyes. He was wearing clothing of fine material. As for the woman, she had long light brown hair and is wearing a red dress with some jewels embroidery on the fabric. I didn't know what her eye color was because she had them close. She was probably unconscious.

 _'They must be from noble family.'_ I thought.

"Excuse me young lady, may you be as kind as to let us stay in for the night?" the man asked.

I was very cautious, knowing very well not to talk to strangers or invite them into one's house, unless they meant no harm.

"Pardon for my hesitance, but may I inquire for your name?" I questioned.

"I am Alvin and my wife is Amelia." Alvin answered for himself and his wife.

"Come in." I gestured for them to enter my lonely cottage.

"Thank you, miss." Alvin thanked me as he settled Amelia on a couch.

"What happened to her?" I asked in concern.

"We were on a quest, traveling in the forest, but then Amelia became sick. However, we became lost in these parts of the wood and that's when we came across your cottage." Alvin explained.

"How awful. How did Amelia became sick?" I questioned.

"I don't know. We were on our quest and when she stopped to eat some berries, she fainted." Alvin explained in panic.

"Please, stay calm. I might be able to help." I told the worried man.

"If you can, I'll be incredibly in your debt." he told me.

"Stay here and keep her from feeling discomfort." I instructed him as I went to the backyard.

* * *

I went to the backyard into the greenhouse. There, I used my powers to grow healing herbs to make the cure for the ailing woman.

"This should be enough." I muttered after picking a few herbs.

After I finished taking the herbs, I rushed back inside my cottage and went to the kitchen. I started to separate the herbs into two piles. One to rouse her from unconsciousness and the other for later purposes. I began to mix the first pile of herbs together to use it's scent for Amelia, it will have similar effects like smelling salt. The other pile I brew it into tea for the woman to drink later while she is recovering.

"Excuse me, miss, but how long will the cure be ready?" Alvin hollered from the living room.

"Very soon, please wait." I answered back as I took the mixed herb and put them in a small vial. I ran out of the kitchen to where Amelia and Alvin is. I placed the vial close to her face for her to smell the scent. Amelia cough a bit until she opened her eyelids slowly, revealing her green eyes.

"Amelia!" Alvin hugged his wife in joy.

"Alvin, what happened? Where are we? The last thing I remember was eating some berries." Amelia questioned in a small voice.

"Shh. Don't worry, you're safe. Right now, rest." Alvin told her gently as Amelia closed her eyes.

* * *

-Alvin's P.O.V-

I was filled with joy. Amelia has been cured!

"Ahem." I heard her voice and turned to the girl.

Noticing the girl, I started to pay more attention to the one who save my wife's life. Her long hair was down and she was dripping wet. She was wearing a beautiful side tiara embedded with many crystals. She has blue eyes and is wearing a green dress. What really caught my attention was her necklace. It was a daisy necklace with a diamond stone at the center.

 _'It looked similar to hers.'_ I commented.

"Thank you, for saving my wife." I thanked her.

"Your welcome." she answered. I began to realized that I didn't know her name. I just can't continue calling her "you" or "the girl".

"I believe you haven't gotten a chance to properly introduced yourself. May I inquire in your name?" I asked the girl as she nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alvin. My name is April, but you can call me Ivy." she introduce myself.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ivy. Thank you, for saving my wife."

"I am honored to help, but I did nothing grand." she humbly replied.

"Child, what are you talking about? Of course you did wonders for you saved the Queen's life." I told her.

Her face showed shocked as she realized who I was.

"You're..." she started.

"Yes, I am King Alvin from the New Swanstone Castle, west from here." I fully introduce myself.

"Your Majesty!" she immediately bowed in front of me.

"Please, rise Ivy. I should be bowing to you for I am in your debt."

"Then your debt is to simply stay by your wife's side until she recovers her strength." she replied after standing up.

* * *

A couple of days have passed and I have learned more about April. I learned of her dead parents and her ex-step-family abandoning her. I was completely outraged. How can anyone treat a child with such cruelty and used them to their advantage? And the fact that it was done simply because she wasn't blood-related to them.

As I watched April tend to Amelia, I asked her:

"Ivy, don't you feel lonely living here by yourself?"

"Yes, but I have my animal friends to keep me company. Plus, I would visit Mother Holle once in a while." she answered.

"Where is Mother Holle?" I asked.

"She lives in the Spirit World. The only portal to get to her is through the well outside." she told me. She then started to asked me her question. "Tell me, your Majesty, what quest were you and your wife on?"

"Well, Amelia and I wished for a child. However, Amelia cannot have any. Ever since my niece came into the castle, it was like having a daughter. Yet now, she went back to her home with her sister. So, we decided to go to an orphanage to adopt one." I answered. "However, I think that will be changed."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I think I found a child that both me and Amelia will be happy to take in." I replied.

"Really, who?" she asked.

"Why you, of course." I told her with ease.

"Me?" April looked very surprised- no, she looked honored.

She also looked like she wanted to know why, so I answered for her without her needing to asked.

"Because you have helped Amelia and your ex-step-family has left you. I think it's time for you to belonged in a real family that will care for you. Of course, it's your decision. So, April, do you want to be in a family with us?" I offered her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

I couldn't believe the news, King Alvin wanted to adopt me as his daughter! Wanting to share this splendid news, I left the cottage and jumped into the well. Once I landed in the meadows, I immediately ran to Mother Holle's house.

There, I told Mother Holle everything. She looked very happy for me that I finally will have a welcoming family. When I was to return to my world, I found that Mother Holle was frowning.

"What is it, Mother Holle? You looked upset." I pointed out to her.

"April, now that you will have a true family, my world will be gone." she explained. "It won't be gone forever, since there are many magical wells. It just means that you can't visit me again."

"But why? I like visiting you." I questioned, becoming upset.

"When your mother made me your Godmother, I was to look after you until either you've grown up or have found a family that will love you. That was the reason why the well has always been by your house, but now that the King and Queen decided to adopt you, my world have served its purpose."

"Oh..." I frowned at the thought of never seeing Mother Holle again. She was the first person to showed me happiness.

"However, don't be upset, April. Miracles have already happened to you once, they might happen again. And who knows, we might see each other again." Mother Holle was smiling at me. "You have kept your father's promise, I now want you to keep one for me."

"And what is that?" I questioned.

"To work hard for those you love and loves you back." she smiled. "And to do it on your free will."

"Okay." I eagerly agreed and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you again one day, April." she broke up the hug. "You have grown up very much. Just two years ago, you were afraid of wells and now your not."

She was right about me. Even my appearance has changed. My blonde hair have completely turned to a beautiful shade of light strawberry. When I noticed it the first time, I was surprised. It was a new change, but I didn't hated it. In fact, I liked it because it somewhat symbolizes how much I've changed. It took me little time to got used to the changes around me. Because my hair has changed permanently, I no longer wore my braids either and would simply have my hair rest on my back.

"Enjoy your new life, April." she told me.

"Thank you and goodbye, Mother Holle." I replied as I walk towards the opened gates.

* * *

After I returned to the World of the Living, I turned to see the well has disappeared. I felt disappointed, but I knew that I'll see Mother Holle again. By the end of the week, Queen Amelia has completely recovered. They took me to their castle, where it will become my new home. After the adoption was complete, a coronation was hold for me to be officially a princess. I was actually surprised that the same castle that was covered in thorny vines will be the same castle as my new home.

On the day of my coronation, I wore a bright green strapless dress. It had a light green flowing skirt with a elegant train on the back. At the end of the skirt were dark green ivy embroideries while my forest-green bodice was decorated with many spring daisies. My strawberry blonde hair was let down, rested upon my back, but I wasn't wearing my side tiara. Despite it was beautiful, it was originally a headband. However, on the day before this lively celebration, I saw a hint of snow landed on my side tiara and it changed shape again. It change into a real tiara, the kind where you'd often seen royalty would wear. I thanked Mother Holle spiritually for still looking after me. My daisy necklace was hanging around my neck just like it always has ever since I found it.

As the coronation starts, the door opens as I enter the long hallway. As I walked towards the throne, there was King Alvin and Queen Amelia. They were sitting on golden thrones, dressed in royal clothing. The King had my silver tiara in his hands. The tiara also have slight changes. Aside from the silver icing flowers and the quartz crystals, five daisies decorated it, with the smallest being the farthest and the largest one at the center. Both the King and Queen rise from their thrones as I kneel in front of them.

"My people, I welcome all of you to this special day!" the King started. "As you have all known, this girl have saved your Queen. Furthermore, both your King and Queen found her worthy to be our daughter and your Princess!" he placed the tiara on my head as I looked at them both. They looked at me happily as I rise to my feet and turned to faced the people who will be my subjects.

The Queen steps up to stand by my side. She proclaimed, "I give you, Princess April of the New Swanstone Castle!"

The people cheered as they chant my name. Everyone became quiet when the King hold out a hand, gesturing for silence.

"Daughter, is there something you wanted to say?" he asked me as I nodded.

"I am very pleased and honored to be your Princess. I hope for everyone to live in peace and prosperity, with no violence or sadness. And to show my gratitude for everyone, I shall give you all my blessing." I told the crowd as I waved a hand. Many beautiful spring flowers bloomed in every vases and decorations around the room, even outside in the Royal Gardens many flowers sprouted under the sun.

Everyone cheered again as they clapped for the little surprise I gave them. The day ended with fun and joy. I no longer have to call the King and Queen, "Your Majesties", but "mother" and "father".

* * *

-Mother Holle's P.O.V-

A few days have passed and everyone grew fond of their new Princess. As for April, she enjoyed her new life, getting to meet new friends and family. One day, April ventures to the country of Hesse, a little north-west from where the castle was. There, she found a pond which looked similar to the lake she would often seen from the balcony in my world. Using her powers, she created a wooden statue of me.

I was very grateful to know that my little Goddaughter continued to be very devoted to me. From that day on, that part of the lake was named "Frau-Holle-Teich".

* * *

-April's P.O.V-

I felt wonderful, creating the statue of Mother Holle, even though that was a couple of months ago. I have met my two cousins, who loved me like a little sister. I also met my new cousins-in laws, who married my two cousins. I also started to go by the name of "Princess Ivy", since I want everyone to feel comfortable at addressing me casually rather then formally.

My cousins and cousins-in laws are with child at the age of seventeen, a year after I first met them. It was also one year passed for me for my fifteenth birthday. On that day was very special, not because it meant one year of living a life as a princess have passed, but because something has come.

A well have appeared at the center of the Royal Garden by the time I woke up. After I left a note for father and mother, I ran to the well.

 _'It was just like how I remembered.'_ I thought as I sat on the stone structure of the well.

I then turn around so that I was looking down at the water. And then, I jumped in.

Everything was the same when I last saw it, including a very familiar house. I knocked on the door and it opened.

"Welcome back, Ivy."

"Hello, Mother Holle."

As I hugged Mother Holle, I heard she whispered:

"And everyone lived Happily Ever After."

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this last chapter. The New Swanstone Castle and Frau-Holle-Teich are real places. Please Review.**


End file.
